Medaka Kurokami vs Son Goku
Medaka Kurokami vs Son Goku is ZombieSlayer23's 14th Off Season Bonus Battle. Description Whenever some people think of a fighter for Son Goku, most think Superman, but some think Medaka Kurokami. These 2 are the perfect match for one another because they're respected Shonen characters who literally become Gods in their time and take their place in the top tier Shonen Power Houses. Which fighter will win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Goku was in the middle of his training on a mountain when he heard a girl punching and kicking. Goku looked below him and saw a young girl beating up some other fighters. She was destroying them! After defeating them all, she caught a small glance at Goku. Goku quickly flew down to Medaka and bared his fists. Goku: I am always up for a challenge! Medaka smirked and got in her battle pose. Someone's going to be in a Grave today! But who? FIGHT! Fight Goku instantly threw 2 Destructo Disks at Medaka, but Medaka easily dodged it. She quickly came up close to Goku and landed a hard punch uppercut on Goku. Goku was hit into the air as Medaka hit Goku with her Kurokami Hip Attack. Goku coughed out some blood as she finished her move and threw him into the ground. Goku used his speed to run behind Medaka without her even knowing. Goku landed a difficult punch to block on Medaka's spine. She was blasted face first into a tree where she bared her fists in anger. She helped herself up and landed a Kurokami Open Blow into Goku. Goku spit out some more blood as he slammed into the mountain. Goku let out a yell of anger and turned into his Super Saiyan form. Super Goku let out a series of punches on Medaka as she shrieked in pain. Goku landed one last hard punch into Medaka's head as she was slammed into the ground. K.O-''' Medaka wasn't finished yet. Goku noticed this and sent his Dragon Fist flying at Medaka. Medaka easily dodged the punch as she landed a kick in Goku's gut. Goku almost vomited because the kick had hurt so bad. Medaka then lifted her leg and kicked Goku into the air. Medaka took this as her chance and landed used her Kurokami Phantom. As Goku slammed to the ground, he picked himself up. He couldn't see Medaka. Part of Kurokami Phantom was really fast. Suddenly, Medaka landed an extremely hard punch into Goku's chest as she landed a Sonic Boom at Goku. The Boom was so powerful, it completely obliterated Goku. '''K.O!!!!!!!!!! The people in the audience gasped in shock and fright as Medaka faced away from her fallen opponent. Someone: Did she really just do that? Everyone: DANG!!!!!!!!!! Medaka smirked and walked off. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Medaka Kurokami!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees